1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cemetery equipment and maintenance and, in particular, to apparatuses and methods for stabilizing headstones in a cemetery.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is the nature of a cemetery that people generally desire the memorial to those who have passed to be well maintained in dignity. However, vertical headstones can shift, sink and lift over time in a manner that detracts from the dignity and tranquility of a grave site. This is particularly so where the grave site is on a slope, as is often the case.
Various apparatuses and methods, such as those disclosed in Murphy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,636,061; Nota, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,436; Crumpacker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,792; and DeArmond, U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,201 have been proposed to support or level a grave marker or headstone. However, all have various limitations with respect to stabilizing a vertical headstone.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus and method that can be used to reorient and stabilize an existing vertical headstone, or to install with an original headstone to lengthen the period of time over which the headstone will remain upright.